gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega vs. Capcom: All-Star Battle
Sega VS. Capcom: All Star Clash is the new video game in VS. Series and is published by Capcom and Sega and developed by Arc System Works of Guilty Gear fame for PS3, PS4, PS Vita, XBOX One, WiiU and PC. Story Dr. Eggman had found an another portal to the next universe which is a Capcom universe and combined his strength with M.Bison to create the great villain empire. But these actions awaken Chaos and the both worlds are in danger. Only heroes from both universes led by Ryu and Akira Yuki need to stop this threat before it's too late. Gameplay The game itself plays like Marvel VS. Capcom 3. The fight is the same 3-on-3 as well as the new fighting mechanic was added to the game. This finishing move mechanic is called Ultra Combo. The revenge meter bottom down alongside hyper combo bar fills when the fighter get hit and when fighter hits opponent. And when the revenge meter is full the character unleashes the deadly move that destroys the opponent from the opposing team. Game Modes Main * Arcade * VS * Challenge * Online Battle Training * Tutorial * Practice Others * Gallery * Options Game Modes Main * Arcade * VS * Mission Mode * Online Battle * Story Mode Training * Tutorial * Practice Others * Gallery * Options Gameplay Like Marvel vs Capcom 2 and 3, this game features 3-on-3 fighting mechanics and displays a usage of hyper combos during gameplay. like the original, players can also execute tag-team specials and perform aerial combos and/or raves along with team aerial combos. The new finishing move mechanic similar to instant kills form Guilty Gear is added and it's called Ultra Combo. The revenge meter on the bottom alongside hyper combo bar is filling when the character is getting hit. When the meter is full the character finishes the opponent off with the stylish move. Character Roster Sega # Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) # Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) # Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter) # Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) # Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) # Shun Di (Virtua Fighter) # Brad Burns (Virtua Fighter) # Jeffry McWild (Virtua Fighter) # Goh Hinogami (Virtua Fighter) # Lei-Fei (Virtua Fighter) # Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter) # Lion Rafale (Virtua Fighter) # Aoi Umenokouji (Virtua Fighter) # Jean Kujo (Virtua Fighter) # Vanessa Lewis (Virtua Fighter) # El-Blaze (Virtua Fighter) # Eileen (Virtua Fighter) # Lau Chan (Virtua Fighter) # Dural (Virtua Fighter) # Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) # Goro Majima (Yakuza) # Masayoshi Tanimura (Yakuza) # Ryuji Goda (Yakuza) # Tatsu Shinada (Yakuza) # Akira Nishikiyama (Yakuza) # Daigo Dojima (Yakuza) # Shun Akiyama (Yakuza) # Taiga Saejima (Yakuza) # Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic) # Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic) # Dr. Eggman (Sonic) # Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic) # Cream The Rabbit (Sonic) # Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic) # Rouge The Bat (Sonic) # Espio The Chameleon (Sonic) # Vector The Crocodile (Sonic) # Beat (Jet Set Radio) # Amy Rose (Sonic) # Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic) # Blaze The Cat (Sonic) # Scourge The Hedgehog (Sonic) # Death Adder (Golden Axe) # Ax Battler (Golden Axe) # Tyris Flare (Golden Axe) # Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) # Axel Stone (Streets Of Rage) # Blaze Fielding (Streets Of Rage) # Shiva (Streets Of Rage) # Adam Hunter (Streets Of Rage) # Skate Hunter (Streets Of Rage) # Dr. Zan (Streets Of Rage) # Mr. X (Streets Of Rage) # Max Thunder (Streets Of Rage) # Ulala (Space Channel 5) # Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Taisen) # Gemini Sunrise (Sakura Taisen) # Ichiro Ogami (Sakura Taisen) # Erica Fontaine (Sakura Taisen) # Shinjiro Taiga (Sakura Taisen) # Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher) # Bruno Dellinger (Dynamite Deka) # Rikiya Busujima (The House Of The Dead/Zombie Revenge) # Isaac Washington Jr. (The House Of The Dead) # Agent G (The House Of The Dead) # Thomas Rogan (The House Of The Dead) # Zobio (The House Of The Dead) # Zobiko (The House Of The Dead) # Joe Musashi (Shinobi) # Hibana (Shinobi/Nightshade) # Hotsuma (Shinobi) # Jack Cayman (MadWolrd) # Bayonetta (Bayonetta) # Jeanne (Bayonetta) # Rodin (Bayonetta) # Balder (Bayonetta) # Sam Gideon (Vanquish) # Vyse (Skies Of Arcadia) # Aika (Skies Of Arcadia) # Fina (Skies Of Arcadia) # Gilder (Skies Of Arcadia) # Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) # Zero The Ninja (Anarchy Reigns) # Leonhardt "Leo" Victorion (Anarchy Reigns) # Mathilda (Anarchy Reigns) # Max (Anarchy Reigns) # Baron (Anarchy Reigns) # Rin Rin (Anarchy Reigns) # Fei Rin (Anarchy Reigns) # Ai Rin (Anarchy Reigns) # Sasha Ivanoff (Anarchy Reigns) # Douglas (Anarchy Reigns) # Big Bull (Anarchy Reigns) # Durga (Anarchy Reigns) # Segata Sanshiro (Segata Sanshiro) # Larcen Tyler (Eternal Champions) # Shadow Yamoto (Eternal Champions) # Ethan Waber (Phantasy Star) # Bahn (Fighting Vipers) # Honey (Fighting Vipers) # Amigo (Samba De Amigo) # AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) # Rage (Shining Series) # Sakuya (Shining Series) # Toma (Shining Series) # Cyrille (Shining Series) # Yu Narukami (Persona (Atlus)) # Guan Yu (Sangokushi Taisen) # Zeno (Phantasy Star) # Time Eater (Sonic) Capcom # Ryu (Street Fighter) # Ken Masters (Street Fighter) # Chun-Li (Street Fighter) # Dante (Devil May Cry) # Vergil (Devil May Cry) # Trish (Devil May Cry) # Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) # Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) # Jake Muller (Resident Evil) # Tyrant T-Type (Resident Evil) # Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) # Firebrand (Ghosts And Goblins) # M. Bison (Vega In Jap) (Street Fighter) # Akuma (Gouki In Jap) (Street Fighter) # Seth (Street Fighter) # Cammy White (Street Fighter) # Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) # Hinata Wakaba (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) # Batsu Ichimonji (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) # Kyosuke Kagami (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) # Kyoko Minazuki (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) # Hideo Shimazu (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) # Daigo Kazama (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) # Hyo Imawano (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) # Roy Bromwell (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) # Kurow Kirishima (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) # Strider Hiryu (Strider Hiryu) # Kaede (Onimusha) # Maki Genryusai (Street Fighter/Final Fight) # Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) # Felicia (Darkstalkers) # Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei In Jap) (Darkstalkers) # Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) # Donavan Baine (Darkstalkers) # Jon Talbain (Gallon In Jap) (Darkstalkers) # Megaman X (Megaman) # Zero (Megaman) # Roll (Megaman) # Tron Bonne (Megaman) # Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) # Amaterasu (Okami) # Mel Masters (Street Fighter) # Guile (Street Fighter) # Charlie (Nash In Jap) (Street Fighter) # Abel (Street Fighter) # Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter) # Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter) # Balrog (M.Bison In Jap) (Street Fighter) # Vega (Balrog In Jap) (Street FIghter) # Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) # Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) # Kenshin Uesugi (Sengoku Basara) # Kojuro Katakura (Sengoku Basara) # Sasuke Sarutobi (Sengoku Basara) # Kasuga (Sengoku Basara) # Sakon Shima (Sengoku Basara) # Katsuie Shibata (Sengoku Basara) # Naotora Ii (Sengoku Basara) # Hideyoshi Toyotomi (Sengoku Basara) # Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku Basara) # Kotaro Fuma (Sengoku Basara) # Mitsunari Ishida (Sengoku Basara) # Ieyasu Tokugawa (Sengoku Basara) # Phoenix Wright (Ace Attourney) # Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attourney) # Gene (God Hand) # Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) # Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) # Ada Wong (Resident Evil) # Arthur (Ghosts And Goblins) # Nick Ramos (Dead Rising) # Frank West (Dead Rising) # Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) # Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) # Captain Commando (Captain Commando) # Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) # Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) # Ruby Heart (Marvel VS. Capcom 2) # Credo (Devil May Cry) # Nero (Devil May Cry) # Ibuki (Street Fighter) # Dhalsim (Street Fighter) # Zangief (Street Fighter) # Juri Han (Street Fighter) # Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) # Baby Bonnie Hood (Bulleta In Jap) (Darkstalkers) # Cody Travers (Street Fighter/Final Fight) # Mike Haggar (Street Fighter/Final Fight) # Guy (Street Fighter/Final Fight) # Poison (Street Fighter/Final Fight) # Hugo (Street Fighter/Final Fight) # Rolento F. Shugerg (Street Fighter/Final Fight) # Dean (Street Fighter/Final Fight) # Lucia Morgan (Street Fighter/Final Fight) # Carlos Miyamoto (Street Fighter/Final Fight) # Maki Genryusai (Street Fighter/Final Fight) # Rashid (Street FIghter) # Laura Matsuda (Street Fighter) # Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter) # Satsuki (Street Fighter) # F.A.N.G (Street Fighter) # Necalli (Street Fighter) # Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) # Jacques Blanc (Onimusha) # Kaijin No Soki (Hideyasu Yuki) (Onimusha) # Gen (Street Fighter) # Gouken (Street Fighter) # Yun Lee (Street Fighter) # Yang Lee (Street Fighter) # PTX-40A (Lost Planet) Final Boss: * Chaos (Sonic) Guest Characters: # Ryuuga Dogai/Golden Knight Garo (GARO: The One Who Shines In The Darkness) # Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) # Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) # Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid) # Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) # Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) # Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire) # Kratos (God Of War) (PS3, PS4, PS Vita) # Jago (Killer Instinct (PC, Xbox One) # Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) (Wii U) Staff Director: *Ryouta Niitsuma Composers *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Hideyuki Fukasawa *Hideki Nakaguma *Jun Senoue *Takenobu Mitsuyoshi Executive Producer: *Yuji Naka Voice Cast Sega #Akira Yuki (Shinichiro Miki/Crispin Freeman) #Pai Chan (Minami Takayama/Kate Higgins) #Kage-Maru (Takenobu Mitsuyoshi/Stephen Dorf) #Jacky Bryant (Yasunori Matsumoto/Eric Kelso) #Sarah Bryant (Maaya Sakamoto/Lisle Wilkerson) #Shun Di (Mahito Tsujimura/Charles Martinet) #Brad Burns (Kazuya Nakai/Dominic Allen) #Jeffry McWild (Tetsu Inada/Ryan Drees) #Goh Hinogami (Toshihiko Seki/Richard Cansino) #Lei-Fei (Takahiro Sakurai/Jet Li) #Wolf Hawkfield (Tessho Genda/Dennis Gunn) #Lion Rafale (Tetsuya Kakihara/Jeff Manning) #Aoi Umenokouji (Nina Kumagaya/Kat Cressida) #Jean Kujo (Wataru Hatano/Dante Basco) #Vanessa Lewis (Chizu Yonemoto/Donna Burke) #El-Blaze (Kazuki Yao/Walter Roberts) #Eileen (Anri Shiono/Amanda Winn Lee) #Lau Chan (Shigeru Chiba/Mike Pollock) #Dural (No Voice Actor) #Kazuma Kiryu (Takaya Kuroda/Steven Jay Blum) #Goro Majima (Hidenari Ugaki/Mark Hamill) #Masayoshi Tanimura (Hiroki Narimiya/Vic Chao) #Ryuji Goda (Masami Iwasaki/Christopher R. Sabat) # Tatsu Shinada (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Tony Oliver) #Akira Nishikiyama (Kazuhiro Nakaya/Troy Baker) #Daigo Dojima (Satoshi Tokushige/Will Yun Lee) #Shun Akiyama (Koichi Yamadera/Ian Sinclair) #Taiga Saejima (Rikiya Koyama/Richard Epcar) #Sonic The Hedgehog (Junichi Kanemaru/Roger Craig Smith) #Shadow The Hedgehog (Koji Yusa/Yuri Lowenthal) #Dr. Eggman (Motomu Kiyokawa/Mike Pollock) #Knuckles The Echidna (Nobutoshi Canna/Travis Willingham) # Cream The Rabbit (Sayaka Aoki/Michelle Ruff) #Silver The Hedgehog (Daisuke Ono/Quinton Flynn) #Rouge The Bat (Rumi Ochiai/Karren Strassman) #Espio The Chameleon (Yuuki Matsuda/Matthew Mercer) #Vector The Crocodile (Kenta Miyake/Keith Silverstein) #Beat (Hiro Shimono/Josh Keaton) #Amy Rose (Takeko Kawata/Cindy Robinson) #Miles "Tails" Prower (Ryou Hirohashi/Collen O'Shaughnessey) #Blaze The Cat (Nao Takamori/Laura Bailey) #Scourge The Hedgehog (Yuichi Nakamura/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Death Adder (Takehito Koyasu/Patrick Seitz) #Ax Battler (Kazuyuki Okitsu/Jason Douglas) #Tyris Flare (Atsuko Tanaka/Jennifer Hale) #Gilius Thunderhead (Hisao Egawa/Beau Billingslea) #Axel Stone (Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz) #Blaze Fielding (Chiaki Takahashi/Lauren Landa) #Shiva (Gackt/Quinton Flynn) #Adam Hunter (Hiroki Yasumoto/Ogie Banks) #Skate Hunter (Ryo Ryusei/Sam Riegel) #Dr. Zan (Ryuzaburo Otomo/Michael McConnohie) #Mr. X (Norio Wakamoto/Paul St. Peter) #Max Thunder (Kenta Miyake/Hulk Hogan) #Ulala (Aya Hirano/Wendee Lee) #Sakura Shinguji (Chisa Yokoyama/Wendee Lee) #Gemini Sunrise (Sanae Kobayashi/Laura Bailey) #Ichiro Ogami (Akio Suyama/Dave Wittenberg) #Erica Fontaine (Noriko Hidaka/Caitlinn Glass) #Shinjiro Taiga (Hisayoshi Suganuma/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Billy Hatcher (Hiro Shimono/Brian Beacock) #Bruno Dellinger (Ben Hiura/Bruce Willis) #Rikiya Busujima (Daisuke Namikawa/Eric Vale) #Isaac Washington Jr. (Hisao Egawa/Anthony Aroya) #Agent G (Hiroki Tohchi/Will Sierra) #Thomas Rogan (Takeshi Kaneshiro/Robin Atkin Downes) #Zobio (Tetsu Inada/John Tui) #Zobiko (Aya Hirano/Barbara Goodson) #Joe Musashi (Hideyuki Hori/Troy Baker) #Hibana (Atsuko Tanaka/Minae Noji) #Hotsuma (Daisuke Kishio/Crispin Freeman) #Jack Cayman (Johji Nakata/Steven Jay Blum) #Bayonetta (Atsuko Tanaka/Hellena Taylor) #Jeanne (Mie Sonozaki/Grey DeLisle) #Rodin (Tessho Genda/Dave Fennoy) #Balder (Norio Wakamoto/Grant Albrecht) #Sam Gideon (Yoshimasa Hosoya/Gideon Emery) #Vyse (Tomokazu Seki/Christopher Sullivan) #Aika (Aya Hirano/Wendee Lee) #Fina (Houko Kuwashima/Lauren Landa) #Gilder (Norio Wakamoto/Dameon Clarke) #Ryo Hazuki (Masaya Matsukaze/Corey Marshall) #Zero The Ninja (Kazuhiro Nakaya/Yuri Lowenthal) #Leonhardt "Leo" Victorion (Hiroki Tohchi/Jon Curry) #Mathilda (Mari Maruta/Masasa Moyo) #Max (Norio Wakamoto/Robert Pine) #Baron (Wataru Takagi/Arif S. Kinchen) #Rin Rin (Miyuki Sawashiro/Stephanie Sheh) #Fei Rin (Hitomi Nabatame/Lauren Landa) #Ai Rin (Yurin/Tara Strong) #Sasha Ivanoff (Yuu Asakawa/Kim Mai Guest) #Douglas (Kazuhiko Inoue/Chris Edgerly) #Big Bull (Kenichiro Matsuda/Rick D. Wasserman) #Durga (Takumi Yamazaki/Sunil Mahotra) #Segata Sanshiro (Hiroshi Fujioka/Richard Epcar) #Larcen Tyler (Hiroki Yasumoto/Bill Murray) #Shadow Yamoto (Atsuko Tanaka/Laura Bailey) #Ethan Waber (Tomokazu Seki/Nick Tagas) #Bahn (Hiroki Takahashi/Troy Baker) #Honey (Aya Hirano/Wendee Lee) #Amigo (Kappei Yamaguchi/Sam Riegel) #AiAi (Rica Matsumoto/Tara Strong) #Rage (Souichiro Hoshi/Steve Staley) #Sakuya (Nana Mizuki/Mela Lee) #Toma (Romi Park/Nick Tagas) #Cyrille (Houko Kuwashima/Jennifer Hale) #Yu Narukami (Daisuke Namikawa/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Guan Yu (Yasunori Matsutani/Dave B. Mitchell) #Zeno (Ryohei Kimura/Bryce Papenbrook) #Time Eater (No Voice Actor) Capcom #Ryu (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) #Ken (Yuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon) #Chun-Li (Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey) #Dante (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Reuben Langdon) #Vergil (Hiroaki Hirata/Daniel Southworth) #Trish (Atsuko Tanaka/Danielle Burgio) #Chris (Hiroki Tohchi/Roger Craig Smith) #Jill (Atsuko Yuya/Patricia Ja Lee) #Jake (Daisuke Namikawa/Troy Baker) #Tyrant T-Type (No Voice Actor) #Wesker (Joji Nakata/D.C. Douglas) #Firebrand (No Voice Actor) #M. Bison (Norio Wakamoto/Gerald C. Rivers) #Akuma (Taketora/Richard Epcar) #Seth (Akio Ohtsuka/Michael McConnohie) #Cammy (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlyn Glass) #Sakura (Misato Fukuen/Britney Lee Harvey) #Hinata (Tomoe Hanba/Wendee Lee) #Batsu (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Vic Mignogna) #Kyosuke (Isshin Chiba/Darrel Guilbeau) #Kyoko (Kotono Mitsuishi/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) #Hideo (Tessho Genda/Dave Mallow) #Daigo (Koichi Yamadera/Christopher R. Sabat) #Hyo (Takehito Koyasu/Jason Douglas) #Roy (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Alex Heartman) #Kurow (Nobuo Tobita/Spike Spencer) #Strider Hiryu (Yuuji Ueda/T.J.Storm) #Kaede (Yukana Nogami/Jennifer Hale) #Maki (Akemi Okamura/Laura Bailey) #Morrigan (Rie Tanaka/Siobhan Flynn) #Felicia (Kana Asumi/G.K. Bowes) #Hsien-Ko (Saori Hayami/Hunter Mackenzie Austin) #Demitri (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Richard Epcar) #Donavan (Juhrota Kosugi/Steve Blum) #J.Talbain (Fumihiko Tachiki/Scott Adkins) #Megaman X (Takahiro Sakurai/Kyle McCarley) #Zero (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Roll (Hiromi Igarashi/Brina Palencia) #Tron (Mayumi Izuka/Tara Platt) #Viewtiful Joe (Tomokazu Seki/Dee Bradley Baker) #Amaterasu (No Voice Actor) #Mel (Akira Ishida/Alex Heartman) #Guile (Hiroki Yasumoto/Travis Willingham) #Charlie (Kousuke Toriumi/Mike McFarland) #Abel (Kenji Takahashi/Jason Liebrecht) #Karin (Aya Endou/Lauren Landa) #R.Mika (Hiromi Igarashi/Bonnie Gordon) #Balrog (Satoshi Tsuruoka/Bob Carter) #Vega (Junichi Suwabe/Doug Erholtz) #Masamune (Kazuya Nakai/Reuben Langdon) #Yukimura (Souichiro Hoshi/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Kenshin (Romi Park/Greg Ayres) #Kojuro (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Travis Willingham) #Sasuke (Takehito Koyasu/Michael Sinterniklaas) #Kasuga (Natsuko Kuwatani/Stephanie Sheh) #Sakon (Yuichi Nakamura/Clifford Chapin) #Katsuie (Nobuhiko Okamoto/Austin Tindle) #Naotora (Maaya Sakamoto/Trina Nishimura) #Hideyoshi (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Christopher R. Sabat) #Nobunaga (Norio Wakamoto/John Swasey) #Kotaro (Takehito Koyasu/Will Yun Lee) #Mitsunari (Tomokazu Seki/Troy Baker) #Ieyasu (Toshiki Masuda/Liam O'Brien) #Phoenix Wright (Kousuke Toriumi/Sam Riegel) #Miles Edgeworth (Eiji Takemoto/Kyle Herbert) #Gene (Kousuke Toriumi/Beng Spies) #Hayato Kanzaki (Nobutoshi Canna/Troy Baker) #Leon (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Matthew Mercer) #Ada (Junko Minagawa/Courtney Taylor) #Arthur (Tetsu Inada/Dan Woren) #Nick Ramos (Ryouta Ozawa/Andrew Lawrence) #Frank West (Rikiya Koyama/Terence J. Rotolo) #Chuck Greene (Hiroki Tohci/Peter Flemming) #Spencer (Takaya Kuroda/Dameon Clarke) #Captain Commando (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Archie Kao) #Jin (Yuuji Ueda/Sam Riegel) #Lilith (Hiroko Konishi/Stephanie Sheh) #Ruby Heart (Atsuko Tanaka/Tara Platt) #Credo (Rikiya Koyama/Terence J. Rotolo) #Nero (Masakazu Morita/Johhny Yong Bosch) #Ibuki (Ayumi Fujimura/Kat Steel) #Dhalsim (Daisuke Egawa/Christopher Bevins) #Zangief (Kenta Miyake/Peter Beckman) #Juri (Eri Kitamura/Jessica Straus) #C. Viper (Mie Sonozaki/Michelle Ruff) #B. B. Hood (Miyuki Matsushita/Tara Strong) #Cody (Daisuke Kishio/Michael T. Coleman) #Haggar (Kiyoyuki Yanada/Matt Riedy) #Guy (Tsuguo Mogami/Jason Miller) #Poison (Atsuko Tanaka/Karren Strassman) #Hugo (Wataru Takagi/Patrick Seitz) #Rolento (Jin Yamanoi/Dameon Clarke) #Dean (Ryouta Ozawa/Jason David Frank) #Lucia Morgan (Yoshino Nanjou/Lauren Landa) #Carlos Miyamoto (Yasunori Matsumoto/Kevin Conroy) #Maki Genryusai (Akemi Okamura/Liza Ortiz) #Rashid (Eiji Miyashita/Ian Sinclair) #Laura Matsuda (Yoko Hikasa/Gina Bowes) #Sean Matsuda (Mitsuo Iwata/Michael Sinterniklaas) #Satsuki (Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor) #F.A.N.G (Shigeru Chiba/Kaiji Tang) #Necalli (Hiroshi Tsuchida/D.C.Douglas) #Samanosuke (Takeshi Kaneshiro/Robin Atkin Downes) #Jacques (Takayuki Sugo/Jean Reno) #Kaijin No Soki (Yuki Hideyasu) (Toshiyuki Kusuda/Terrence Stone) #Gen (Yohei Tadano/Michael Sorich) #Gouken (Tohru Okawa/Lee Everest) #Yun (Kentaro Ito/Todd Haberkorn) #Yang (Masakazu Suzuki/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Wayne Holden (Masahiro Inoue/Josh Keaton) Final Boss *Chaos (No Voice Actor) Guest Characters #Ryuuga Dogai/Golden Knight Garo (Wataru Kuriyama/Jason David Frank) #Sol Badguy (Joji Nakata/Troy Baker) #Ichigo Kurosaki (Masakazu Morita/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Miku Hatsune (Saki Fujita/Wendee Lee) #Jotaro Kujo (Daisuke Ono/Matthew Mercer) #Kenshiro (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kaiji Tang) #Moka Akashiya (Nana Mizuki/Colleen Clinkenbeard) #Kratos (Tessho Genda/Terrence Carson) #Jago (Kazuya Nakai/Mike Wilette) #Shulk (Shintaro Asanuma/Adam Howden) Theme Song Opening: "SKILL" by JAM Project Ending: "Ai Ga Tarinaize" by Takenobu Mitsuyoshi Trivia *Jin Saotome fights outside his respective mecha. *This is the first time Miku Hatsune recieves an english voice actrees. *Moka fights in her Inner form. *Mel Masters appears as young adult in this game. *Game's ending theme is used as the second opening theme for Virtua Fighter anime. *Game's opening theme is used as the opening theme for Super Robot Wars Alpha 2. Category:Sega Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Arc System Works Category:Arcade Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:SEGA